Clara Oswald - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones de Clara Oswald. Televisión Doctor Who Temporada 7 * Asylum of the Daleks * The Snowmen * The Bells of Saint John * The Rings of Akhaten * Cold War * Hide * Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS * The Crimson Horror * Nightmare in Silver * The Name of the Doctor Precuelas * The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel * She Said, He Said: A Prequel Extras de DVDs * Clara and the TARDIS Especiales de 2013 * The Day of the Doctor * The Time of the Doctor Temporada 8 * Deep Breath * Into the Dalek * Robot of Sherwood * Listen * Time Heist * The Caretaker * Kill the Moon * Mummy on the Orient Express * Flatline * In the Forest of the Night * Dark Water ''/ ''Death in Heaven Temporada 9 * Last Christmas * The Magician's Apprentice / The Witch's Familiar * Under the Lake / Before the Flood * The Girl Who Died * The Woman Who Lived * The Zygon Invasion / The Zygon Inversion * Sleep No More * Face the Raven * Heaven Sent / Hell Bent Temporada 10 * Twice Upon a Time Prosa Novelas New Series Adventures *''Shroud of Sorrow'' *''The Blood Cell'' *''Silhouette'' *''The Crawling Terror'' *''Royal Blood'' *''Big Bang Generation'' *''Deep Time'' Relatos cortos Doctor Who Annual *''When the Wolves Came'' Time Trips *''Into the Nowhere'' *''A Long Way Down'' The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who *''Sunset Over Venus'' *''All the Empty Towers'' *''Silver Mosquitos'' Heroes and Monsters Collection *''Normality'' *''Buyer's Remorse'' Antologías BBC Books *''Summer Falls and Other Stories'' Audios BBC New Series Adventures *''The Gods of Winter'' Cómics Doctor Who Magazine *''A Wing and a Prayer'' *''Welcome to Tickle Town'' *''John Smith and the Common Men'' *''Pay the Piper'' *''The Blood of Azrael'' *''The Eye of Torment'' *''The Instruments of War'' *''Space Invaders!'' *''Blood and Ice'' *''Spirits of the Jungle'' Doctor Who Adventures Lanzados por Immediate Media *''The Mystery of the Mould'' *''The Planet That Went Backwards'' *''Teachers Pet'' *''Coral Maze'' *''Sandblasted'' *''Tunnel Terrors'' *''Line of Battle'' *''The Curse of the Gibwyn'' *''Gumfight'' *''The Hat Trick'' *''Gnome Guard'' *''Strictly Fight Monsters'' *''Planet Void'' *''Reprogramme'' *''Shipwrecked'' *''Eye of the Storm'' *''Whale Tale'' *''Faceache'' *''Time Trick'' *''Dragon Attack'' *''The Holly and the Ivy'' *''By the Book'' *''Creatures from the Deep'' *''Invaders of the Vortex'' *''A Tangled Web'' *''Ball-Pit Beast'' *''T-Shirt Terror'' *''Fans'' *''Universally Known'' *''Thrill-Seeker'' *''Wintervention'' *''A Long Way Down'' *''The Killer Weed'' *''Eternity Springs'' *''Robot vs Robot'' *''Jungle Jam'' *''Swarm'' *''Road Rage'' *''Chime Time'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Crash Landing'' *''The Court of Birds'' *''More Than Meets the Eye'' *''Witch Work'' *''Gift Snatched!'' *''Petrified'' *''The Wheelers'' *''Five a Day'' *''The Very Hungry Snake'' Lanzados por Panini *''Empire's Fall'' *''The Big Hush'' *''Doctor in a Bottle'' *''Doctor on the Menu'' *''Trust'' *''Hyperballad'' Doctor Who Annual *''The Door to a Winter Long Ago'' *''Night Light'' *''The Monsters of Coal Hill School'' *''Freeze'' IDW Publishing Miniseries y one-shots *''The Birthday Boy'' *''Prisoners of Time'' ''Doctor Who'' (2012) *''Sky Jacks'' *''Dead Man's Hand'' Titan Comics ''Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor'' *''Terrorformer'' *''The Swords of Kali'' *''The Fractures'' *''Gangland'' *''Unearthly Things'' Backups *''Untitled'' *''Planet of the Diners'' *''The Inversion of Time'' *''The Bin Dilemma'' *''The Partying of the Ways'' *''Silver Screenesis'' *''The Board Games'' *''Day of the Tune'' / The Meddling of Clara's Song / The Abominable Showmen Free Comic Book Day 2015 *''The Body Electric'' Miniseries y one-shots *''Selfie'' *''Four Doctors'' *''The Meeting'' Otros *''Doctor Who at the Proms (2013)'' *''The Ultimate Guide'' en:Clara Oswald - list of appearances Categoría:Listas de apariciones de acompañantes